


All the Ways to Say

by TheMoonByNight



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, From Parents, Implied homophobia, M/M, first 'i love you', mild homophobia, my trash sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoonByNight/pseuds/TheMoonByNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: http://seas-of-ice-and-fire.tumblr.com/post/122921383553/just-imagine</p><p>All the first ways Dex and Nursey say 'I love you' for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Ways to Say

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters in this work, they belong to the author of Check, Please!
> 
> Nursey and Dex are so passionate in their feelings within is partly why I'm in love with their relationship.
> 
> I also fell in love with some of the prompts so you can almost be sure that there will be more chapters with extended versions. Or maybe these prompts with or characters. Who knows? I sure don't.

Imagine the first time they say “I love you”. 

 

 

Imagine the words resting quietly on the air, spoken in time with the rising sun and the soft whispers of morning.

 

Dex and Nursey are walking hand in hand by the Pond. It's barely sunrise and no one else is in sight but Nursey had insisted that they go out and get the best view that could if neither of them were going to sleep (his raised eyebrows had nothing to do with the make out secession they'd just had). Dex had just rolled his eyes and taken some hot chocolate and a picnic blanket with them. If they were going to go out this early, then they were going to have something good to take with them. 

When Nursey finally finds the perfect spot under the trees, Dex spreads the picnic blanket on top of the remaining leaves. He goes to sit down, but Nursey smirks at him before pulling the blanket up and around himself.

"What the hell Nurse-"

"Come sit with me babe." There's something about his voice that makes Dex sit. He scowls, but when Nursey leans into him and wraps the blanket around his shoulders he sighs. He leans his head on Nursey's shoulder and looks towards the sky. The leaves crunch and the sun comes up before either of them say another word. 

"You know..." Nursey hesitates. He turns and searches Dex's face for a second before pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He looks up and into Dexs eyes, making him gasp a little from the intensity that he's staring. "I really do love you." 

 

 

 

Imagine them spoken at night, roughly, in the middle of an intense romantic encounter. 

 

Nursey slams him into the door and immediately his lips are on Dex's. Dex tangles his fingers in Nursey's hair and bites at his lips. Mint gum and cherry Chapstick. That taste was distinctly Nursey. Dex breathes in his lover's scent like he's trying to burn it into his memory permanently, and maybe he is. This...this thing they're doing is new and Dex has no idea how long it's going to last. 

The next breath he takes hits him in the chest like a semi-truck. He pulls away to look at Nursey's face. The stars shine from the open window and show curly hair, full, bruised lips and dark skin. He is utterly breathtaking and Dex doesn't know know how to explain how dear this man has become to him. He squeezes his eyes shut for a second before opening them to Nursey's worried face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dex doesn't speak. His throat feels tight and his mouth is full of cotton. How does he put into words this feeling? 

"Nursey." He finally gets out. "I think I'm in love with you."

 

 

 

Imagine them bursting forth in the middle of a laugh, childish in their enthusiasm but shocking enough to silence all sound. 

 

They're playing MarioKart in the Haus living room with almost the entire team yelling bets, insults and/or encouragements. It's hard to tell with the Samwell Men's Hockey team. Everyone's crowded around the couch, with Bitty hovering near it, taking pictures and tweeting. Chowder is sitting on the edge of the couch and looks incredibly unsure about who to cheer for. Nursey is laughing at all the trash talk he can hear Dex muttering from his vantage point on the floor between Dex's legs. 

Ransom, Holster, Dex, Shitty, and (surprisingly) Jack are playing and it's on Wario's Gold Mine, one of the hardest roads (in Nursey's opinion, at least). Dex must also think so because he's crawling along at a snail's pace, and even Jack passes him by. He looks increasingly frustrated which makes Nursey laugh even more. He leans his head backwards so he can see Dex's face and mock whispers.

"Having a little trouble?" 

"Fuck off." Nursey bursts into laughter as Dex turns red and hunches over the controller. He's so cute embarrassed.

"Oh, I love you."

 

 

 

Imagine them choked out in relief as hands race over skin, checking for injuries and begging for reassurance.

 

There's a crack that resounds off the ice, and the sound of a helmet bouncing away that follows it. Things are quiet for only a second before Dex is screaming, screaming for that Yale player's blood. He's throwing a punch before he completely registers that he's upset because it was Nursey who fell, who has not moved since he got checked. 

The guy is huge but Dex is on him and hitting every body part he can reach. Everything is red and blurry as he wrestles with the guy, and he's going for the guys stomach when someone's voice is in his ear, screaming at him. It doesn't register but it's distracted him enough that hands are grabbing him off of the guy and holding/pushing him off the the ice. He barely registers being taken away until he's in the injury room and sees Nursey's swollen face and closed eyes. 

"Nursey? Nurse? How ya feelin'?" His hand smooths over Nursey's damp forehead while people bustle about. Nursey smiles faintly before blinking heavily.

"I'm pretty much okay except for that killer headache." Nursey says slowly. He leans his head back against the table and smiles a bit. 

Dex immediately kisses him on the neck, the throat, and everywhere he can get to. He holds onto his and puts his face into the crook of his neck.

"You scared me, you fucking loser." He says. Dex shudders as he whispers I love you into Nursey's skin. 

 

 

 

Imagine them shouted at top volume, in the middle of an argument, never meant to come out that way. 

 

Dex storms into Nursey's room and slams the door behind him. Nursey looks up from his laptop and narrows his eyes. Dex is red and looks fucking pissed, but he can't remember doing anything to put that look on his face. 

"Hi." He says hesitantly, watching as Dex steps closer to him. He sets the laptop aside as Dex comes close enough that Nursey has to look up to see his face. Everything is tense and the air is thick with Dex's as of yet, unexplained anger. Nursey suddenly understands the phrase calm before the storm.

"So you've been talking to Bitty." Dex finally bites out. He is furious and I makes Nursey recoil. 

"What of it?" He says, all fake bravado. Inside, his stomach is sinking. They'd agreed to not tell anyone about their relationship (which Nursey is fine with, really), and maybe Nursey was wrong but not talking to anyone was killing him. 

"Why do we even bother to talk about things if you're just going to fucking ignore them? Do you even want this?" Dex is loud and brash but never ever did Nursey expect that to come out of his mouth. 

And then he's angry to, standing up in a rush to tell in Dex's face right back. They're screaming at each other and already it's one of the worst fights they've ever had. It feels like Nursey is the only one affected by the content of what's actually being said but he pushes through because he's not going to back down. 

"I don't know why you even wanted to be in this relationship if I'm such a buzzkill all the time! Honestly, Derek." 

The use of first name makes him snap and then he is in his lover's face. "Me talking to Bitty was me figuring out how to tell you things! I'm not always great with them as you seem to believe." Dex scoffs at that and it hurts that Dex doesn't get how tongue tied he makes him. It makes him feel like he's the only one who actually is affected by this relationship. Nursey puts his back to Dex and shudders a little, wrapping his own arms around his torso. 

"Whatever Nurse." He's goes to leave and Nursey turns around, livid that Dex would just leave, like this wasn't worth his time.

"It's because I'm in fucking love you god damn idiot!"

 

 

 

Imagine them repeated, quietly, with desperate eyes and a defeated voice

 

Dex puts the phone down, bending over his curled up hand. His hand is squeezed tight over the little phone (it was all he could afford) and his eyes are squeezed shut. Conversations with his parents always managed to stress him out. They were so...so.... Dex didn't have words to describe them. Because of course he loves and cherishes them, but the little comments they make make him suspect that it wouldn't be mutual if they knew the truth. 

Something slams into his back, making him pop open his eyes in surprise. Nursey has his arms around Dex's neck and is looking at him with that half smile-half smirk. 

"You want a massage? You look mighty tense." He says, lifting his eyebrows. They wiggles his eyes at the edge of his hairline until Dex shakes his head but lets out a laugh. He looks pleased with himself and turns Dex around. 

"Were you talking to your parents?" Dex nods uncomfortably and looks away. When he looks back, Nursey puts his hands on his shoulders and then looks him up and down once, twice. He smiles at him and kisses his cheek.

"You shouldn't worry about them so much. You are perfect and gorgeous and smart and talented with or without them. They don't make or break you." He's incredibly earnest which makes Dex flush and glance away quickly. Nursey pecks his cheek again and then grabs his hand. He starts chattering about getting a bite to eat to make him feel a little better.

Dex looks at the muscles on Nursey's back, his beautiful tousled hair and gorgeous complexion as he pulls Dex along and out of his dorm. 

"How can I just give up my parents? They wouldn't understand..." He says quietly. "They wouldn't get that I'm in love with you, Derek. I'm in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a bit with the make out scene so any suggestions or tips? I've never done that before so there's that. 
> 
> I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
